Golden eyes
by Lady Kanysha
Summary: Kagome left, but not forever. She will be back though with a big surprise. Rated M cause the later scenes will have some naughty stuff and there's gonna be swearing.. Somewhat OOC
1. prologue

Hi.. I had wrote one like this before called Golden, but people said it was going to fast so i decided to change it. So here's my new take on Golden called Golden Eyes.. Hope you Enjoy

She stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. 'That stupid Inuyasha who does he think he is?' she thought as she got into her car. She looked at her phone. Sango had texted her.

Sango: Wanna go for drinks? You seem tense.

Kagome:Yes please! I really need to get stuff off my chest. See you at the Shikon in 20?

Sango:Definitely!

Kagome then regretted saying yes. She knew she would have to go back up to get ready. She hopped out of her car. Stomping her way back up to the stairs. To her apartment. She opened the door. "Keh, back already Kagome?". She glared daggers at him. "No not really" she walked into their room. "Then what are you back for?" he walked into their room. What he saw got him fuming. She was in a little black dress and tall stilettos. She was applying make-up when he spoke up. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT?!". His face was red. "Im going…. Out" she replied. "Not dressed like you're not" he walked over and grabbed her arm. "What the hell do you care?" she tore her arm from his grip. And walked passed him and left him standing alone in her room. He heard the door slam. He clenched his fist and let out an angry yell.

Kagome was already down the stairs and opening her car door when she heard his yell. She got in the car as fast as she could knowing he would be down in no time trying to stop her. As she drove off she saw him in her rear view mirror standing there watching her drive away. 'Heh this will teach him'. She drove up to the Shikon and parked in the VIP spot. She texted Sango.

Kagome:Hey are you here yet?

Sango:Yes I'm out in the front. I see you.

Kagome looked around. She saw Sango waving at her. She smiled and waved at her stepping out of her car. As she walked men whistled. "Hey baby, I'm Kouga. Wanna join me tonight for some fun?". She looked over and saw a tall man with black hair. She wink "Sorry hun I'm taken" as she walked over to Sango. Sango grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek knowing she need to be safe. Kagome looked back over at Kouga and blew a kiss. "Girls these days" he sighed

Kagome and Sango giggled. "He was kinda cute you know" Sango commented. "You know i'm with Inuyasha.. Even though he can be a jerk" she added. Sango gave Kagome sympathetic eyes. "Who cares about him tonight, let's get some drinks!". She pulled Kagome to the bar. "Two shots of tequila please bartender" Sango yelled. A man with a small ponytail in a purple dress shirt and black vest walked over. "Two shots of tequila coming right up, beautiful" he winked at Sango. She blushed. "I think he likes you Sango" Kagome whispered to her friend. Sango looked over at Kagome "Probably says that to every girl he bartends". He walked back over. "Two tequila shots" he slipped a piece of paper under Sango's drink and winked at her. She blushed. He walked away a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh my god Sango what does it say?" Kagome exclaimed. Sango sheepishly looked at the paper. She smiled and turned the paper over so Kagome could see. Kagome squealed. "He gave you his personal phone number" "shshshshsh we don't want him to hear us" Sango replied. The girls giggled and order more tequila shots. Tonight they were gonna have fun.

2 hours later…

Sango and Kagome we both drunk messes. Miroku the bartender took sango home. Kagome sat there in her drunken state wondering what she would do. She can go home to that jerk Inuyasha she was still mad at him. She looked at her phone and she saw the name of her boyfriend's brother. Sesshomaru. She called him.

Sesshomaru: "Yes Kagome, what do you need it's one o'clock in the morning" he said sleepily

Kagome: "Sesshy can I stay over at your place. Inu is being a bad dog and i'm still mad" she said giggling

Sesshomaru: 'you silly girl' he thought "Where are you?"

Kagome: "I'm at the Shikon"

Sesshomaru: "I'll be there in 15 minutes"

Kagome: "Thanks Sesshy"

She hung up the phone. She started singing "Sesshy's coming to get me, Sesshy's coming to get me" over and over till he came. When he showed up he got out of the car she lit up. "SESSHY" Kagome exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "You know I hate when you call me that Kagome". She giggled "Oh lighten up Sesshy". He helped her up and walked her to the car. They talked on the drive over to Sesshomaru's place. "So why are you mad at Inuyasha Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. She started tearing up. "He forgot our anniversary and then he blamed me. What an inconsiderate jerk". 'Sounds like something Inuyasha would do' Sesshomaru thought to himself. They sat quietly for the rest of the ride.

When they got to Sesshomaru's condo. He helped her out of the car. She stumbled up the stairs and had to get Sesshomaru's help again. He laid you on his bed. "You shall sleep here I'll sleep on the couch.". She looked into his golden eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but he enjoyed it. He wanted her. He longed for her. He let it happen.

The next day…

Kagome woke up in an unfamiliar bed and a head ache. She looked around her and then looked down she wasn't wearing any clothes. 'Shit, what happened last night' she thought to herself. She got up and looked for her clothes. She got dressed and found her purse. She checked it. '47 missed calls. 24 voicemails. 89 texts. And all from Inuyasha' she thought. She tried to sneakily walk to the door when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and looked shocked. She saw a shirtless Sesshomaru at the counter eating cereal. "Oh god please don't say we did what I think we did" she pleaded. "Afraid so Kagome" he replied. Her face pale. "Oh god what am I going to do". "Well" he started "we are going to forget this ever happened and I'm gonna drop you off at your apartment". "You're taking this well" she said with a questionable face. "What happened, happened. We can't change anything now". She nodded. He got ready and drove her home. They sat in silence the whole ride. When they arrived she got out said thank you and closed the door. He watched her walked into the lobby and then left.

When she got to the door she opened it and walked in. she saw Inuyasha sitting at the counter. "Where have you been?" he asked not looking at her. "I was at Sango's" she lied. He walked over eyes red and puffy from crying and worry. He wrapped his arms around her. "Im sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to worry you". "NO! I'm sorry. I made you leave. It's my fault". She felt horrible. He felt horrible, but both for very different reasons.

2 weeks later..

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Kagome said looking down at the positive birth test. She thought about what she would do for a couple days. Then she decided. She packed her bags. And left while Inuyasha was at work. She planned it out with her mom and left on the next plane to Okinawa. When Inuyasha got home. Things were different. He panicked. He ran to their room. Everything of hers was gone. He didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw a note. 'My beloved Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I am leaving. Please don't try to contact me. I will contact you when I think the time is right. Please don't forget that I love you. Goodbye.'. He was filled with rage and sadness. He contacted her mother but she said she didn't know anything. He was lost

She sat on the plane. Sad, worried and about to begin a new adventure. She knew it was worth it. What was coming was gonna be special.

Hi again I'm sorry the prologue was so long. I hope it didn't throw anyone off. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

4 years later..

Kagome had landed in the Narita airport she walked through the big doors and went to go grab her luggage when she heard someone call out to her. She turned around right as she grabbed her suitcase. "Souta!" She exclaimed she ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Kagome, how've you been?". She paused for a moment, thinking about the past four years. She smiled. "It's been adventurous, I can say that. There's been ups an-" she was interrupted by a small child. "Momma who's this?". Souta looked dumbfounded. "What the heck Kagome?". Kagome giggled and picked up the little girl. "Souta this is Akita". He looked her up and down. The strongest points on the little girl were her ears and tail. "Momma…" another little girl came up. "Suki" she said smiling. Souta was then stunned. He had his mouth gaped. This one had no ears a tail and a crescent moon. Both of them looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I'll explain on the way to the shrine" Kagome laughed. He just walked behind them astounded. They talked a lot on the way to the shrine. They parked at the bottom of the stairs. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. Both children in tow. "Momma, where are we going?" "We are going to see sobo-san" she started. Suki looked over at Souta. "Oji-san" "Hmm" he looked over "What it is?". "How old are you?". "Well Suki, I will be 18 this year but I'm currently 17". Her eyes widened. "You're so old!" she exclaimed. Kagome snickered. "Suki! That is not nice" Kagome exclaimed trying not to laugh. Souta's eyebrow twitched trying not to glare at the child. He laughed it off.

Sango knew weeks ago that Kagome was coming back. Kagome had told her not to tell Inuyasha anything. But she couldn't just keep that from him. She knew he had been beating himself up for four years. Thinking he was the reason she left. Well he was partly. But she still felt bad. She called him.

Inuyasha: Hey Sango. What's up?

Sango: Inuyasha, Kagome is back… Inuyasha?

The phone beeped on her side. 'Oh jeez' she thought to herself. He had already left. He had so many questions that needed to be answered. But first he wanted to see if she was really back. How many days has he wondered about her. How many hours has he tormented himself about why she left. But now he was going to get some answers. Weather she liked it or not. He got in his car slamming the door behind him. He sped passed everyone else. Running red lights, not caring about anyone else honking or cursing him. He just wanted answers. He needed them. He couldn't live with not knowing anymore. He screeched to a stop at the front of the stairs up to the shrine. He ran up them. Stopping at the top. He saw her. Looking almost the exact same she did four years ago. She was sweeping the premises. Akita and Suki were playing near on the ground. Akita sensed Inuyasha first. Running over to her mom and hiding behind her with Suki closely following her. Kagome looked down at her daughters with a bewildered look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked them. They pointed to the stairs. She looked over and saw Inuyasha. Her heart started pounding. The sun glistened against his silver hair. His eyes were filled with sadness. "Momma who is that?" Akita asked. She noticed the ears. She ran over to him. " Inuyasha looked down with shock. 'Ears?' he thought. "Akita" Kagome yelled "get back over here". "Hi my name is Akita" she began ignoring her mother "who are you?" she asked. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I'm Inuyasha. I'm a… friend of your mothers". Akita spoke softly. "Daddy?" she looked up with big golden eyes. Inuyasha head shot up to Kagome she was standing there with her head down. In her heart she felt sadness and worry and guilt. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Inuyasha picked up Akita and walked over to Kagome. He noticed Suki. His heart burned with despair at the sight of Suki's crescent moon. "I'm sorry" she repeated. Tears streaking her cheeks. The sight of her crying made him want to save her. But he couldn't shake off the sight of Suki. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go inside" he said calmly masking his pain. She nodded, wiping her tears from her cheeks she picked up Suki. Suki kissed her mother on the cheek. "It's ok mommy I'm right here" she said calmly to her mother. Kagome smiled at her youngest daughter. She laughed slightly. Thinking of Sesshomaru's child instead of the eldest. Inuyasha looked back seeing the gentle embrace Kagome was giving Suki. He smiled 'She's a great mom'. He opened the door and walked up the stairs with Kagome to her room. He looked around. Everything was the same as from when she was a teenager. She sat on the bed and set Suki beside her. Inuyasha sat beside them. She wasn't ready for this. But it was happening.

Inuyasha sat there helpless. He knew what to say. But it wasn't coming out. "Akita, Suki. Please go play with Oji" Kagome spoke up. Both girls nodded and left the room. Kagome made sure they had already gone down the stairs before she started talking. "Who told you?" Kagome asked still looking away. He knew if he told her about Sango she would be pissed. "I just picked up your scent" he lied. They sat in silence again. Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Why does Suki have the crescent?" He said solemnly. She knew this was coming. She knew it was unavoidable. She still loathed it. "She's Sesshomaru's". The words stung the half demon's heart. "When?" he asked coldly. "When I went to the Shikon that night. Me and Sango got really drunk. She went home with the bartender and I called Sesshomaru." she stopped. Tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't remember what happened. I just remember his eyes and a warm kiss". Inuyasha's fist clenched. "So when did you find out you were expecting?". She breathed deep. "I found out two weeks after" she started "I thought about it for a while. And I decided this would be best". She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I thought this would save you the heart ache". He didn't know how to react. Did he forgive her? What would he say? He didn't know himself what he would do. "Well" he started "It's going to be a long trip ahead of us". He stood up "But first things first, we need to call Sesshomaru. He deserves to know". She nodded and regained herself before coming out to the children.

Authors Note

Hey hey hey thanks for reading. I'd like feed back it would be veryyyy appreciated. This chapter is a little shorter but i will make it longer. BYEE


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office. The receptionist put a important call through.

Sesshomaru: "Yes hello Sesshomaru Taisho speaking."

Inuyasha: "Keh stop with the formalities. We need to talk now!"

Sesshomaru: "You expect me to just leave work."

Inuyasha: "Yes I do, When it involves your child"

Sesshomaru's face went pale.

Sesshomaru: "Where are you right now?" he tried to stay calm

Inuyasha:"Kagome's shrine"

His face paled even more. He hung up and got his receptionist to clear the rest of his day. He got his things and left. His mind panicked. 'I got her pregnant?' he thought to himself 'When?'. He thought back and then remembered that fateful night. 'How stupid could I be.' He thought. He had mated her without protection. Of course she was gonna get pregnant. He arrived at the shrine parking behind Inuyasha's red Ferrari. He hopped out and tried to conceal his feelings while going up the stairs. When he reached the top he saw Kagome, Inuyasha, Akita and Suki. He looked down at the two children. He looked at Akita. She looked like Inuyasha. Same eyes, same silver hair, smaller ears. But she was basically just the smaller version of Inuyasha. When he came to his senses he looked down. He saw Suki. She was almost the spitting image of him. Except the lack of stripes on her cheek. He looked down in awe as she tugged on his pant leg. She spoke softly "Are you Sesshomaru?" she asked. He kneeled down and looked at the little girl in awe. She was perfect to him. "Yes I am Sesshomaru." he exclaimed "What is your name?" He asked the little girl. Suki looked over at her mother. Kagome nodded. Both the girls knew they were going to meet their fathers on this trip. "My name is Suki" she bowed her head. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself he hugged her tight. She didn't know how to react, but she hugged him back knowing that this felt right. "How about you come in and talk about all this with us" Inuyasha interrupted. He got up little girl still in his arms and nodded. He walked over to the group and they headed inside. Kagome walked behind them. Sesshomaru had Suki in her arms and Inuyasha was holding Akita's hand. "Akita please take Suki and try not to fight. Go ask Sobo-chan to take you to Sōsofu-kun's grave" Akita whined for the first time ever. "But momma I want to stay with dad!". Kagome was taken back with this. Akita had never whined before. It was something knew to her. "I do to.." Suki spoke up softly. Kagome gave the girls sympathetic eyes. "I know you girls want to see your fathers but them and I have stuff to talk about. Do you understand?". They nodded in defeat and walked out. "That was so weird. Akita never whined about anything" Kagome said stunned. "I know where she gets that from" Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha wasn't laughing he had been pissed this whole time and at that comment he finally blew up. "You fucking slept with my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" he yelled at Sesshomaru taking a swing which Sesshomaru easily dodged. "Inuyasha" Kagome said. "I looked over and hadn't noticed he broke the living room table. He coward in fear. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know I had done that" he said sheepishly. "OSUWARI!" she yelled and he went face first into the ground. "The hell Kagome! What did you do that for?". "Hmp" she said "I'll go get drinks she said. Do you CHILDREN want anything?" she asked. "Tea for me" Sesshomaru replied amused. Inuyasha looked up. "I'll have some pop please" innocently asking. She walked off to the kitchen.

When she got back Sesshomaru had sat on Inuyasha. "Get off me you asshole" Inuyasha yelled "You weigh like five thousand tons". Kagome started laughing. "Will you two dimwits cut it out" she was amused but had to break it up. She turned her back to head to the kitchen again. "Sesshomaru if you don't want a matching necklace to Inuyasha's I suggest you get off". She grinned evilly. At that word Sesshomaru lept off. "Jeez Kagome could be scary sometimes. How'd you put up with it". Inuyasha looked around making sure no one would hear. "Great sex" he replied with a chuckle. "OSUWARI!" Kagome said from the kitchen. Inuyasha wondered how she heard him. "Inuyasha I have dealt with a mini you for the past four years. You don't think I can hear something from ten feet away." she laughed as she walked out from behind the wall. She had sandwiches on a platter and she set them on the floor. Since Inuyasha had broken the table they had moved it outside. Kagome got up but tripped slightly. Sesshomaru caught her. She looked up and saw the liquid gold of his eyes. "Are you alright Kagome?" he asked. She blushed which royally pissed off Inuyasha. "Yeah I'm fine" she answered. "Keh, break it up you two." Inuyasha said obviously annoyed. Sesshomaru smirked. "Anyways explain to me why and how you guys did what you did" Inuyasha looked to the ground. His heart was filled with anger and sorrow. Kagome spoke up first. "I was the starter of it as I remember". "But I didn't stop you" Sesshomaru added. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "Why didn't you stop her Sesshomaru!" he raised his voice. Sesshomaru hesitated. "It's because…" he spoke softly "I Love You Kagome". Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he lunged at his half brother. "How dare you!" He yelled. "Inuyasha stop!" Kagome raised her voice. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Please do not fight! If the girls see you what would they think?" She had tears in her eyes. "All this is my fault" she added "If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me!". Inuyasha was confused but he understood why she felt this way. She wiped her tears. "Guys I also have one other thing to show you. 'Oh jeez there better not be more kids or lovers' they both thought. "Kikyou you can come in now" Kagome said. A woman around the same age as Kagome walked in. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gasped. It was Kagome's copy. Everything was the same except the style of hair and that Kikyou didn't show emotion really. Kagome smiled. "This is my twin. Kikyou. She is the elder of us.". Kagome's eyes filled with sadness. "When we were born, my mother and father didn't have enough money to support us both. They decided to give Kikyou the better chance" She smiled holding on to her sister's hand. Kikyou smiled. Her smile was pure and sweet, almost innocent. Inuyasha blushed at her smile. "My mom only told me just recently and I had to find her. Which I did" she smiled triumphantly. Kikyou spoke up. "Hello, My sister has told me a lot about you two. My name is Kikyou" she spoke softly and her words rolled smoothly. Inuyasha was enthralled with her. But when Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru he was jealous. "Heh, Kagome choosing sides?" Inuyasha commented. Kagome glared. "I would've sat over there but your feet are in the way. Why don't you move them and let Kikyou sit". His ears flattened to his head. He moved his feet. Kikyou sat beside Inuyasha. She smelled of sakura flowers and morning dew. She smiled at him. He blushed turning his head away to hide it. Kagome had noticed the connection between the two since he saw her. "Inuyasha why don't you show Kikyou around the grounds?" Kagome suggested with a sly grin. He knew what she was doing. He actually agreed though. He didn't know it yet but he liked Kikyou. He and Kikyou walked out of the house.

Authors Note:

I'm sorry If my Japanese is off with the family members name. I'm still learning Japanese. Gomen...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3..

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been left in the house to talk. Kagome sat there fidgeting. Sesshomaru looked over and smirked. "Kagome" he said softly. She looked up a bright blush came across her face. He grabbed her hand. "Shall we talk about Suki? I want to know my daughter" Sesshomaru kissed her hand. "Yes" she laughed nervously "Well Suki is very shy. She's quiet. And only talks when she's talked to or wants to. She's less talkative today, but I only think that's cause you are here and she is nervous". "I see" he said his eyes locked on hers. Again liquid gold was all she saw. He came in closer. He was almost there. *BANG* "Momma" Suki called the door slamming open. Kagome's face was red. Sesshomaru had a red mark on his forehead. The slamming of the door startled Kagome, she ended up head butting him instead. She composed herself. "Yes Suki dear?". Suki was covered in mud her face was red with anger. "Akita pushed me down the hill!" She yelled. "Here's one of her hidden sides" she whispered over to Sesshomaru who was still confused about what just happened. "She told Sobo-san that it was an accident but she used her spiritual power to trip me!". Kagome rolled her eyes. "So what did you do sweety?" Kagome asked. Suki smiled mischievously. "I hung her from a tree". Sesshomaru's mouth dropped. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Take me to her Suki" Sesshomaru was confused. 'Why is she not mad?' Sesshomaru thought. The three walked out. "Inuyasha" Kagome called. He ran out from behind the building, Kikyou in tow. "What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?". She sighed. Kikyou giggled. "Come help me get your daughter out of a tree". Kikyou walked up to Suki. "Up to your old tricks huh Suki" Kikyou winked. "Always Oba-san" Suki giggled. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in shock. Is this normal? 'What happened to my sweet innocent Suki?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha asked. "I like to call your kid the provoker and Sesshomaru yours is the finisher.". They still looked confused. "Inuyasha your kid starts the fights and Sesshomaru your kid ends them.". He looked down at Suki. She smiled up at her father like she had done nothing.

They walked up the path a bit. "Mother" Kagome yelled. "Kagome!" her mother replied. Kagome didn't look surprised. "Hi momma" Akita said. "How are you so calm in this situation Kagome?!" Kagome's mother was frantic "Your daughter just shot beams of light out of her hands!". Kagome sighed. "It a normal miko fight mom". Kagome's mom didn't know what a 'normal miko fight' was. "Suki" Kagome gave a stern look "Get her down". With a wave of Suki's hand the beams pinning Akita to the tree. "Inuyasha grab her please" Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha jumped and caught Akita mid air. "Wee!" Akita giggled. "Are you ok Akita?" Inuyasha asked. "Haha yeah I'm fine". Akita smiled up at her father. 'These kids are hellians' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Now girls apologize" Kagome said. "I'm sorry for pushing down the hill Suki" Akita said in a small voice. "I'm sorry for pinning you from a tree...again". "Kagome what is wrong with them?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you mean" She asked. "They fight like cats and dogs and they have miko powers when they are demons". "Hmm the cats and dogs things reminds me of two demon brothers I know" she started, looking Inuyasha and Sesshomaru up and down. "But they are part demon but I am a miko, remember?". They sighed "I guess that makes sense" Inuyasha said.

They all walked back to the house. Kikyou and Inuyasha swung Akita by the arms. She giggled. "Weee!" Akita said. and Kagome talked about what just happened. Trying to calm down her mother's nerves. She looked over at Sesshomaru. He was carrying Suki. "Daddy can I braid your hair?". He hesitated for a moment. "Yes, later. But I'd like to ask you a question. If that is okay?". Suki nodded. "Why are you so quiet around me, but then you so such a vibrant personality around other people?". She looked down. "Because daddy's a new person." Suki said softly "Mommy talked about you and Akita's daddy for awhile, I am nervous daddy won't like me" she buried her face in his chest. "Oh Suki" Sesshomaru hugged his daughter. "Of course I like you. You're perfect to me". Suki smiled and hugged her dad. Kagome smiled. She may not of planned to bring the four together so soon but either way it turned out great.

When they arrived at the shrine Kagome noticed someone at the door. When she realized who it was she screamed. "SANGO!" Kagome Squealed running over to her friend and giving her a tight hug. "Oh my god Kagome you look great!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome looked behind her noticing a purple shirt. "Miroku?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man behind Sango. "The one and only, my dear Kagome" Miroku replied. "Oh my god, how have you guys been?" Kagome said smiling at Sango. "We have been doing great" Sango gave the same mischievous smile back at Kagome. "Sango!" Inuyasha yelled out waving. "Inuyasha! Meet Miroku, my fiancée." Sango held up her finger. Kagome squealed. "What the hell Sango for how long?" Kagome exclaimed. "Since two nights ago." Sango replied blushing. "Congratulations!" exclaimed. "Kagome you should take after Sango" Sesshomaru suggested. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up. Inuyasha was mad. "Are you implying something Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked fist clenched. "Inuyasha" Kagome said obviously annoyed. Inuyasha looked over with pleading eyes. "OSUWARI. What did I say about fighting with the kids!". "Daddy are you ok?" Akita said leaning down beside her father on the ground. Kagome walked over to Kikyou. "I know you are head over heals for Inuyasha you don't have to hide it. Oh and I'll transfer over the ability to do Sit him" Kagome said. Kikyou blushed then giggled. "Keh. What are you two giggling about?" Inuyasha asked finally getting up and brushing himself off. Kikyou spoke up first. "Oh nothing just sister talk.". Sango hadn't even noticed Kikyou. She looked at Kikyou and then Kagome and then Kikyou and so on. "What the heck Kagome" Sango was freaking out "You never told me you had a sister let alone a twin.". Kagome started to giggle. "I only just found out myself. I'l-". "Kagome!". Kagome looked over. There was the orange haired fuzzball named Shippo. "Shippo" she ran up to him. She was taken back at his size. When she had left he was shorter than her by four inches. Now he was taller was taller by at least six. "How have you been Kagome?" Shippo grinned happily. He had come from a broken home. Kagome was like a second mom to him. "Shippo I know you are happy to see an old friend but could you help me with the stairs?" A voice called from the stairs. "Ah oh yeah" he ran over to the stairs. He arrived with a very pregnant girlfriend. "Let me introduce everyone". He went in line. "The tall guy with the silver hair is Sesshomaru he's a Inu-Youkai. The shorter guy with silver hair is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother. Next is Kagome and Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's children Suki and Akita. Then we have Sango and Miroku and ." he looked over at Kikyou. "Hey Kagome could you introduce your twin?" he wasn't even phased by the fact that they were twins. He was too distracted with his exhausted girlfriend. "Yeah, this is Kikyou". "Hey what about me?" Souta was just walking up the stairs when he heard the roll call. "And that is my brother Souta" Kagome continued. "Hi, I'm Rin" the small girl answered. Kagome walked over. "You must be tired. Those stairs can be killer. Why doesn't everyone come in and I'll throw together some refreshments and snacks." Kagome suggested. Everyone agreed. Everyone sat down in the living room. "Kagome dear what happened to the living room table?" her mother asked. She looked over annoyed at remembering what happened. "Ask Inuyasha" she answered simply. He mom just shrugged and walked back into the living room. Sesshomaru walked over and noticed a lonely Kagome chopping some vegetables. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed. She knew his scent. He smelt of vanilla and cinnamon.


	5. Authors note

Thank you for the reviews. Now I will explain more once into the story in the next chapter. It may be going a little fast but I'm going to slow it down. I didn't want Sesshomaru to be all 'I'm the best' he is a bit out of character.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

She blushed. "You smell like lilies" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine. She heard someone clear their throat. Sesshomaru swiftly parted from Kagome.'Why are we always getting interrupted?' he thought. He looked over and saw an angry Inuyasha. "Keh you don't wait too long to make a move on another man's girl." Inuyasha said standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Kagome snapped her head over to look at him. "Inuyasha, I hope you are not implying I am your property". He looked over at Kagome. "No I am implying you are my girl. Kagome.. I still love you". Kagome blushed which made Sesshomaru mad. "Inuyasha, I am pretty sure the moment she left, is the moment she broke up with you". She snapped her head over to Sesshomaru. He kind of backed up. "Both of you out." They stood still for a minute. "NOW!" She glowed pink. They moved fast, shoving each other out of the way trying to get through the door. She giggled to herself. 'I may be small but I'm still scary'. She finished making the vegetables and dip. "Akita, Suki. Come help me please." Kagome yelled to the girls in the living room. They came running in. "Yes momma" they said in unison. She looked at them "You know I find that creepy, and you do it on purpose". The girls giggled. They enjoyed deeply teasing their mom. Kagome handed Suki the dip and Akita the vegetables. "Bring those into the living room will you please?" "Yes momma" they said in unison again. Kagome glared as the girls ran away giggling. She finished making onigiri and the korokke. She this time called Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in. They walked in and stood near the table. "Look you two." she started "I honestly don't know how I feel about either of you". Inuyasha's ears dropped. Sesshomaru had a slight glint of sadness go through his eyes. "I love your kids though and I'm gonna start there. I suggest we start seeing other people and if fate brings us together then so be it". She looked down. "But for now could you help me with these dishes". "So you are suggesting we just try to move on?". Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. "Bullshit" Inuyasha spat. He walked out. She heard the front door slam. She gripped the top of the chair she was holding on to. Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers. "I'm not giving you up that easily" he stared at her "my brother hates me right now, we need to make it better. It was both of us". He grabbed the onigiri platter and walked out. Kagome's heart was confused. Her ex lover was the father of one of her children and his brother was the father of the other. She didn't know what to do. 'I need to get rid of that stupid necklace' Kagome thought to herself 'I only got it from that time Inuyasha got drunk and kissed Ayumi'. She calmed herself and grabbed the tray of Korokke. She walked into the living room with a smile on her face. "Sorry everyone" she looked around, "Where's Kikyou?" she asked quizzically. "She went running out after Inuyasha" Shippou replied. Kagome smiled 'this will be.. good' she thought a pain went through her heart. She set the korokke down. "So Rin how long have you and Shippou been together?". Rin thought for a moment. "I think it's been just over three and a half years" she replied with a light smile. "How far along are you?" asked. "I'm eight and a half months. I'm due in two weeks" Rin replied. Shippou smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Miroku asked. "We are expecting three boy and one girl". and Kagome's mouth dropped. "Shippou get ready for a hand cast" Kagome commented. Shippou looked confused but ignored it. "Sango" Rin looked up at her. "When are you and Miroku going to have little kidlets?" Sango blushed. "We only just got engaged Rin." Miroku answered. Rin giggled "I was just joking". They laughed. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" Sesshomaru added. Everyone was worried. Most of them didn't know why Inuyasha took off in the first place. "I'm going to go check on those two" Kagome stood up, walking outside she looked around trying to spot them. She saw them sitting at the deck of the shrine. She cleared her throat. "Mined if I cut in?". Kikyou nodded. "I'll see you later Inuyasha" Kikyou squeezed his hand lightly. She got up and passed her sister. "He's not very talkative so good luck". Kagome smiled. "Hey Inu". He turned his head away from her. "Why" he asked. "Why what?" she looked down. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you just tell me instead of making all the decisions on your own? I missed out on my child for four years. I blamed myself for you leaving. Wondered what I had done wrong. We could have worked things out. Made things okay." he stopped forcing back tears, fist clenched. She hesitated. "Back then, I was young I didn't know what I was doing. I thought that if I went away you would have to be pained if I only had one child and it was Sesshomaru's. I thought about you everyday hoping you had moved on. Hoping you would just forget. Hoping I didn't hurt you. But you didn't and I hurt you. That was my biggest mistake." she looked down tears fell. He looked over and wiped the tears off her cheek. He lifted her chin to look up at him. "All I wanted was for you to come back. I was mad, I still am. But I want to work things out.". He leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

Sesshomaru watched from afar. He fought off the urge to go over and rip his half brother to shreds. His whole body rang with jealousy. He was filled with rage. He watched has his brother took the girl he loved into a deep kiss. And Inuyasha knew he was there. Kikyou also watched. She felt hurt in herself. She wanted Inuyasha, but he was caught up in Kagome. She would change that.

A/N

Sorry this chapter was kinda short Next chapter will be longer, promise. Anyways enjoy


	7. Chapter 5

Lady Kanysha here. I'm changing the paragraph format. I've been told it's hard to read. (Thank you to the reviewer for telling me). So it will be different.

Chapter 5.

Inuyasha pulled away, he looked down into her eyes.

"Do you understand me yet Kagome?" he asked

She looked down.

"Inuyasha, I understand, but it would be better if all three of us tried to see other people I don't want to hurt you or Sesshomaru"

She looked at his necklace. 'Time to get something else done'

"One other thing Inuyasha" She looked at his necklace. She started doing hand signs and chanting. Inuyasha looked worried. What was she doing? When she finally stopped she looked up and took a deep breath. She reached out and took the necklace off Inuyasha and put it in his hands.

"If you are going to find another mate I can't control you anymore" she smiled at him. His ears drooped.

"So I guess there's no changing your mind then?" Inuyasha looked at the necklace realizing she just broke the main thing that tied them together.

"Inuyasha, If our fates cross again then that means we should be together but, we need to at least try to see what other things are in store for us" She put her hand on his. She smiled as she got up and walked away.

He sat there sad and heart broken. Kikyou was still watching from afar she took this opportunity to pounce. She slid out from her hiding spot and started walking over to him. Right as she was about to speak up she tripped. Before she hit the ground and arm wrapped around her waist saving her from the fall. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

"I see you and I are working for the same cause Kikyou" he growled in delight.

"What do you mean?" she chuckled nervously.

"You know exactly what I mean Kikyou" She looked up at him in shock

"You want Kagome for yourself?". Sesshomaru smirked "I'm in love with her. Seeing her with my half brother makes me want to release my beast on him" He stopped to straighten her upright. "You keep the mutt distracted and I'll connect with Kagome some more"

Kikyou nodded. "Agreed" she said with a nod. She started walking towards Inuyasha again. Trying not to trip this time. "Hey Inuyasha!" she called out to him. He ignored her. She pouted a bit and walked closer. "Inuyasha?" She called out again. When she got closer she saw him sitting looking at the beads touching them gently. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?". He looked up. Sadness was in his eyes and a plain solemn face. She sat beside him quietly.

"Inuyasha" She paused second guessing her next word. "She has a point you know?"

He whipped his head up to look at her. "What do you mean Kikyou?" he was irritated with her. And she could see that clearly. She took measures into her own hands.

"Maybe I could take your mind off her" she leaned in and kissed him lightly. His eyes widened, his heart beated faster, eyes closed slowly and the kiss got deeper. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Sesshomaru watched from the distance. 'Victory' he thought to himself. He turned the corner and walked back into the house.

Suki got up to go get juice and noticed her dad happily walking in with a slight smirk. She lit up

"Hi daddy!" she squealed.

"Well hello beautiful" he replied scooping her into his arms. He looked down at her cup. "Off to get some juice I see?" he questioned her.

"Yes daddy, the juice mommy gets is my favourite" she licked her lips getting the remains of her juice mustache off. "

"Off you go then, be careful pouring it" He set the little girl down. She nodded and skipped happily to the kitchen.

He walked into the living room. Everyone was laughing remembering old times. She sat next to Kagome. He sneakily wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and removed his arm from her scooching father away from him. Akita looked up at her mom.

"Momma can I go see what daddies doing?" she missed her dad, even if he was just in the other room. "Yes you can my little devil" she said with a smile. Sesshomaru whispered over to Kagome as the little girl left. "I don't think that's a very good idea". She looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "Why do you say-" She was cut off by Akita.

"Daddy was kissing-" A hand went over her mouth. Inuyasha lifted her up and escorted her to another room. Kagome got up and so did Sesshomaru. Kikyou entered shortly after with a bright blush across her cheeks and followed them. He finally let Akita's mouth go.

"Mommaaaa! Daddy was kissing Oba-san!". Inuyasha blushed and Kikyou's blush went deeper. Kagome eyed the two and smiled. She was glad Inuyasha was finding someone.

"It was just a kiss nothing more, emotions got out of hand and it just happened nothing more" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome's train of thought. Kikyou sunk lower. "The only woman I have ever cared about was Kagome and that will not change" he grabbed Akita and left the room. Kikyou looked lost. "That jerk" she whispered

Sesshomaru kind of pouted. He had thought his plans had worked but obviously they didn't. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who was consoling the heart broken Kikyou. 'She really did care about him'. He looked over at Suki who was quietly watching from a bedroom. She smiled at him and ran towards Akita's direction.

"Now listen Akita, you will forget what you saw with your Oba-san" Inuyasha said sternly putting Akita down in the kitchen. She looked up at her dad with a confused face. Why was he lying about his feeling for Oba-san?

"Dad?" She spoke softly. "I can sense your attraction to Oba-san. So why are you lying about not liking her?". He looked at her in shock. "You can't know that" he spoke softly "Listen honey just ignore what you feel. I-I'm still confused myself so please don't confuse me more". Akita nodded feeling her father in distress. She hugged him. She knew he was confused about his feelings and everything else. He still hadn't accepted fully that he had a daughter. Neither did Sesshomaru-sama with Suki. They both wanted answers. She would get them for him. For both of them. She had this ability to control people. She found out after she accidentally used it against the babysitter to stay up later. She would take action after everyone else left. Suki walked in. "You have the same idea I do don't you" Suki said quietly

Hope this was easier to read. I tried to slow it down a lot.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Kikyou and Kagome went up to her room to talk about what happened. "So Kikyou what exactly happened between you two.. Or what is going on?" Kagome sat in her desk chair. Her mom had kept her room exactly the same. There was no need to change anything.

Kikyou looked around tears in her eyes. "I don't know" she sat down on the bed. "I felt a connection right away with him." She looked down

Kagome gave her sympathetic eyes. "You have to move slowly with him. He is confused and hurt and not fully here right now. He just found out he has a kid and that she has a twin who is Sesshomaru's kid". Kagome went and sat by Kikyou. "I know he's attracted to you I'm not as oblivious as he thinks. But he probably doesn't fully understand his feeling yet cause he's still confused about everything else. Give him a couple weeks. Get to know him better"

Kikyou looked up with a hopeful smile. "I will do that, thank you Kagome". She hugged her sister. "I think we've kept our guests waiting long enough sister. Let's go see how they are doing" Kagome said releasing from the hug. Kikyou nodded. They started towards the stairs when they heard a painful scream. They ran towards the living room. Sango had taken the kids out of the room when they got down to living room.

"What's happening?" Kagome said worryingly. "It's Rin, she's going into labour!" Sango's eyes were wide. Another painful scream came from the living room. Kikyou and Kagome walked into the living room. Miroku was frozen so was Shippou. "Kikyou go get Miroku and put him in the kitchen with Sango. Inuyasha help with the kids. Mom the babies are coming now by the sounds of the contractions so please get warm water towels a measuring tape and scissors".

She looked around Souta was sweating and Sesshomaru was the only calm one. "Sesshomaru help my brother and call the ambulance please. Tell them they won't get here in time so have things ready for when they do get here". She was already at Rin by the time she finished talking. She looked up at Rin. "Sweety I'm gonna take off your skirt okay?" Rin nodded breathing hard. Kagome lightly removed the skirt making sure not to move her body too much. Another pain filled cry filled the air. came in with all the things she asked for on a tray. "How's she doing?". "Well her contractions are closer and closer together. Her breathing seems to be okay".

Kagome looked over at Shippou. He was in a daze. "Earth to Shippou, your girlfriend needs you right now. She's having your pups". One more painful cry and bone crushing hand squeeze and Shippou was back. He winced in pain. Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru stepped into the room "Ambulance is on the way but there is a car crash so it will take longer by twenty minutes". Kagome nodded. She looked down at Rin's special place. 'I better check how far along it is'. She looked up at the young girl. "Rin this may feel uncomfortable but I have to see how far along you are. Rin nodded weakly.

Kagome stuck her middle and forefinger into Rin's special place. She felt about five centimeters in. 'She's really close' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome looked over at Shippou. She could see the pained expression "Shippou it's gonna be a little bit longer till she's ready. So you may need to switch hands. Rin it's almost time to push so just hold up a little longer". They both nodded. "Mom get the towels ready please". nodded and laid out four towels.

The rest quietly sat in the kitchen. They talked quietly among themselves. Sesshomaru ran back and forth to see how everything was doing. Inuyasha was in a corner soothing Akita. He was also avoiding Kikyou, for reasons mostly everyone heard when they went and talked. Sango whispered over to Miroke. "Maybe it was too early too come visit, they still seem to have a lot to work out we should go". Miroku nodded and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Sango and I have to leave for other urgent business, wish Rin and Shippou luck for us". They made their way out of the door, Sango slightly got Kagome's attention to let her know. Kagome nodded.

Kikyou finally got the nerve to go talk to Inuyasha. She stood up and walked towards him. He noticed and pretended he hadn't. "Inuyasha I have to talk to you" she pleaded with him. He looked up at her. "Kikyou I'm kind of busy right now" he held Akita closer. The little girl looked up at him. He was lying he wanted to talk to Kikyou. "Daddy I'm going to go see Suki" she managed to get out of her dad's death grip and ran off before he could grab her again. He sighed. His safeguard was gone, now he had to talk.

Akita walked over to Suki. Suki was with Sesshomaru sitting on the counter eating a cookie. "Suki may I talk with you in our special way?" Akita asked. Suki nodded. They looked into each other's eyes and their eyes seemed to change colour from a light golden colour to a darker golden colour. They had this ability to talk telepathically. Sesshomaru kinda looked were in a trance and not responding to him talking. He didn't touch them. He just watched silently.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Kikyou asked shyly. Inuyasha looked up and acted dumb about the subject.

"Keh, What do you mean by that?" he asked not looking at her.

She glared at him. Taking a breath and resisting the urge to throttle him where he was. She knew he knew what she was talking about.

"Where you said our kiss was nothing?" Irritation was present in her voice "Where you said there was nothing emotional happening between us when I know you feel it too" She looked around trying not to get frustrated and raise her voice "I know you felt the connection between us the first time we saw each other". Inuyasha snapped his head up to her. "I don't know what you are talking about" he replied solemnly. She smiled somewhat she knew he knew what she was talking about.

"I'll give you some time and when you're ready we can talk, ok?". Before he could answer she walked off. He was so confused. He hasn't been able to forget Kagome and now he has two girls on his mind.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N Lady Kanysha here. I'm sorry this update took so long I've been really busy and its a lot shorter than the others I will make the next chapter longer

Chapter 7..

"Okay Rin one last push." Kagome said softly. Rin nodded. She breathed and pushed with all her might as one last hopeful yell released from her lips. She smiled as she heard her last baby let out a cry of life. She looked over at who was measuring off fifteen centimeters. She cut the umbilical cord and set the newborn next to her three brothers. Kagome put a cold cloth on Rin's forehead, she wiped her hands on a cloth. Kagome sat back and let a breath go she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked over to Shippou. He was half-asleep with a painful expression. She patted his head letting him know it was over. He sighed.

Sesshomaru walked in with two men and three women all dressed in paramedics outfits. They looked around. Seeing what they needed the two women, returning a few moments later with a stretcher and warm beds for the infants. "You did a great job , we will take things from here" the one who spoke looked like the eldest of all the paramedics. "Please look after them" Kagome bowed her head respectfully. "Good luck Rin, good luck Shippou". She sighed as she sat down. Her mom sat beside her.

"How are you holding up?" asked her daughter. "Great!" she exclaimed. "It was a new feeling" her mother looked at her confused. "What do you mean dear?" "Bringing new life into this world" she smiled at her mother.

Kikyou walked into the living room. "Is it okay to enter?". Kagome looked up. "Yeah it's fine to enter, they are off to the hospital already." Kikyou sat beside her sister and mom. "Busy day huh" Kikyou spoke with a tired expression. Kagome and nodded. "First the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, then Suki fighting with Akita, then mine and Inuyasha's drama." she sighed "Rin's going into labor". They all slumped more into the couch.

Kagome looked over at the couch that Rin had given life on. It was covered in blood and fluid. "Sorry about the couch mom" Kagome gestured over to the couch she was previously looking at. "It can't be helped, and anyways i was thinking of replacing the couches anyways they are getting old" smiled at her daughter "We will get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to move them out okay?" . Kikyou looked shocked at her mother's words but Kagome was used to it. "I'll go get them" Kagome stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

and Kikyou were left in the living room. Kikyou looked over at her mother. There was still tension between them. "Sakura… I mean mom" Sakura looked over at Kikyou. "Yes dear?" she replied warily. Kikyou paused for a moment thinking about her next words. "Why did you choose me to give up? Why didn't you look for me after you got money to support all of us?" Sakura could see the hurt in her daughter's eyes.

"I did try… I have tried for 15 years. I gave you up because you had more of a chance than Kagome. She was so weak and small. You were stronger and could withstand getting adopted. It killed both your father and I. When Souta was born and we realized we could afford all three of you me and your father searched. But while your father was following a lead he got into a car crash. He died looking for you and I haven't stopped ever since". Sakura looked down at her hands. "Now I've found you and I won't let you go". They were silent.

Kagome walked in with three grumbling men. She had decided Souta was going to help to. "Why do I have to help?" Souta whined to his sister "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are strong enough to do it by themselves". Kagome spun on her heels and took Souta by the arm gently. She squeezed his bicep. "Flex" she demanded. Confused he flexed. A tiny little bump of muscle formed where his bicep was. "Inuyasha come here". Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and placed it next to Souta's. "Inuyasha flex please". When Inuyasha flexed it was a big bump three times the size of Souta's.

"I get it, I get it" Souta ripped his arm from Kagome's grip. "I get it, I have been slacking in my workout section. So shut it, I'll help". He rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. Sesshomaru had already began lifting one side with one arm. As soon as Souta saw that he was encouraged to try to out do the full demon. 'I'll show them' he thought to himself. Ge tried lifting with on hand. It didn't work. Both hands were better but it was still difficult.

Sesshomaru gracefully walked out of the room with the couch and Souta huffing behind him. Kagome giggled and sat down with the laptop. "So mom looks like we will have to pick out new couches let's look at the prices and styles okay?" Kagome smiled gleefully at her mom and looked down at the laptop as she typed madly. She looked on many different websites. But it only took her 15 minutes to find something her mom liked a three piece floral couch. It was a white based couch with purple and pink floral designs.

"Okay mom we ordered them we just got to print the order form out and go pick them up. Sesshomaru can I borrow your truck to pick them up? They will have them ready probably by the time I get there." Sesshomaru passed Kagome the keys. "You sure you know how to drive that" He asked her with a questioning look. "Why don't I go with you I could help load and unload the couches" Sesshomaru offered. "Actually that would be great thanks Sesshomaru" she looked at him mischievously "But I'm still driving". Kagome twirled the keys around her finger and giggled as she walked toward the door. "We will meet you at the hospital in an hour or so, Oh an-" she was cut off by an angry Inuyasha.

"Why are you going with him. I could have helped instead." Inuyasha glared at his brother. "He offered first and plus it's his truck who am I to say no". She walked out without another word. Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Try anything and I'll kill you". Inuyasha walked out, Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised at his brothers words. He had only once heard Inuyasha threaten that and that was when they were little and he had disrespected Inuyasha's mother. He was amused. And he was going to play with this little puppy as long as he could.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: New Chapter yay! sorry it took so long i lost inspiration and couldn't come up with many ideas. But hey I'm back and revving to go! Enjoy the new chapter ^.^ but beware . . somewhat fluffy in this chapter

Chapter 8

Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the furniture store. Kagome hopped out of the big truck and checked her phone when she got out. 'Oh one texted from Inuyasha'. She opened her phone.

Inuyasha: Don't let your guard down with that guy Kagome.

Kagome: I think I can handle one dude Inuyasha. I'll be fine

Inuyasha: If he makes a move I'll rip his head off

Kagome: Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it..now I gotta go. Have fun at the hospital.:)

She turned back. Sesshomaru was still in the truck. He had a somewhat scared somewhat shocked look on his face. "Are you coming? Sesshomaru?" she called back. He snapped out of it, hopped out of the truck and strut over to Kagome.

"Sorry I was just… Surprised" he said with his usual straight face. 'He can hide his emotions so quickly' she rolled her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"she looked back, then went back to getting the couch forms in order. "Your truck driving skills" he started "when you left you could barely drive a car without crashing, now you can drive a truck and somewhat drive scary… but it's better than mine most times" Kagome scoffed at that.

"We have to go the furniture section, its in building B I think". They started walking to the building with the big B on it. When they walked in an ecstatic woman greeted them with a smile and loud voice. "Well hello there! My name is Akio! May I saw you are a lovely couple! What may I help you with today?". Kagome blushed. "We are not a couple" she smiled awkwardly. "We are just friends. We have order forms could you send us to the pick up center" Sesshomaru said. Aiko smiled. "Yes it's right over there." She pointed across the building. Kagome thanked her and her and Sesshomaru headed off in the direction of where she pointed.

When they got there, there was a tall skinny man with glasses. "Welcome to the furniture pick up center how may I help you?" he said drearily. 'Enthusiastic' Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes. "Hi… Umm" she squinted to see the man's name tag "Michi! Yes we have an order form for three couches". She smiled brightly and handed Michi the order forms. His expression didn't change, he went to the computer and put all the info into it. "Okay since it's all been paid for online, you can grab the couches they are in aisle 8 just go straight to the end here and turn left they'll be on the second level of the shelving so I can send some-" "That won't be necessary, thanks thought" Sesshomaru interrupted. Michi didn't notice Sesshomaru till that moment. "Yes of course, here are your papers. Have a nice day" Michi handed Kagome the papers and went back to doing paper work.

Inuyasha had just arrived at the hospital with Sakura ( ), Souta, Kikyou and Akita and Suki. "Okay Souta and Kikyou you two go find out what room they are in and we will deal with the children" announced. Souta and Kikyou nodded and headed off into the hospital. Sakura and Inuyasha helped Akita and Suki out of there car seats. Sakura noticed Inuyasha's troubled face a long time ago. "What's wrong pup?" Sakura said in a concerned tone. "You know I hate it when you call me that" he glanced up from the straps he was fumbling with "And I don't know what you mean". She smacked his head with a magazine off the floor. "Don't you lie to me". His ears flattened to his head. Akita reached up and patted his head. "Daddy are you okay?" he smiled down at her. "Yes I'm fine but can you do me a favour and stay here with your grandma, Suki you too. I need to go run some errands" The girls nodded. Inuyasha wished them luck and sped off to 'help' Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were just finishing loading up the couches into the back of the truck. They hopped in and Kagome sat there for a minute. She checked her phone. 'One message from Ayumi, two facebook updates' she thought to herself. She opened up the message from Ayame.

Ayame:Hey I heard you were back in town. We should meet up and grab a coffee

Kagome:Hey! That would be great maybe we could have a play date. Dai and Katashi would have a great time with Suki and Akita.

Ayame:Sounds great. Does Sunday sound okay?

Kagome:Sunday sounds great see you then :)

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked over at him and smiled. "That was Ayame. She heard I was in town and was wondering if I'd like to grab coffee and then we set up a play date for the little ones. She as two adorable four year old boys named Dai and Katashi". Sesshomaru smiled. "You really like kids, don't you". She looked over and blushed. "Yeah kids are great" she exclaimed. She looked over at Sesshomaru. "How are you and Suki doing?". Sesshomaru looked a little taken back by the question. How were they doing? He hadn't really thought about it. He didn't really know how to be a father so he didn't really know. "I don't really know… we seem to be getting along… but I really don't know" Sesshomaru said unsure. Kagome smiled. "in my point of view you seem to be getting along great"

Inuyasha was almost at the furniture store. His knuckles were white. What if he got there and he already left. What if he got there and he caught them doing something. His mind raced. His anger was rising.

Sesshomaru was leaning in. Kagome was blushing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Lips inches apart. "I need you in my life Kagome". Their lips brushed against each other. Tongues twisting into each other. The two getting closer. The kiss getting deeper. Hands are searching. How many hours has Sesshomaru thought about touching her again like this. She moved up onto his lap. Grinding up against each other. Breathy moans fill the air. He removed her shirt, kissing her breasts through her bra. She pulled his head in closer to her feeling pleasure at his kisses. He kissed up and down her neck while rubbing her covered breasts. Her moaning made his groin throb. He needed her now.

Inuyasha just pulled into the parking lot. He saw Sesshomaru's truck. 'I'll check the truck to see if they are there' he thought. He walked up to the truck. He froze when he saw the two of them in the middle of their… moment. He clenched his fists. His anger was rising. He walked closer to the truck. Slowly moving faster. He started running. When he finally reached the truck. His anger was at his peak. He knocked on the window trying not to break it. Kagome jumped and covered herself. Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha ripped the door open.

"What the hell is this?! I came to see if you needed help and I walk into the middle of a porno!". Sesshomaru kinda smirked. Kagome looked away shifting in the driver's seat of the chair. They sat in silence.


	11. AN

Hey Lady Kanysha here... i am proabably gonna take time off... something came up and i really just need to take some time i will keep writing just the chapter wont be out for awhile


	12. AN Update

Hey Lady Kanysha here... i am proabably gonna take time off... something came up and i really just need to take some time i will keep writing just the chapter wont be out for awhile

Update: Lady Kanysha here. My friend passed away and i thought not writing would make it better.. But just lying here doing nothing is actually making it worse.. So i will post sooner than later. They wouldn't want me to just morn they would want me to just continue and remember them for who they were. So the chapter will probably out in the next day or two


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kikyou checked her phone. 'They should be here by now. I wonder what's wrong' she thought. "Mom I'm gonna call Kagome and see how long she is going to be okay?" Sakura smiled and nodded as Kikyou walked out of Rin's room. Kikyou dialed her sister's number. She heard it ring once, twice, a third time, after the fourth she hung up the call. 'She's probably busy I'll call her again in a bit.'

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha yelled at the two. Kagome looked at her phone. "Oh look at that, Kikyou called better go see what she wants" Before the two could say anything she was out and across the parking lot. 'What the fuck was I thinking?' she thought to herself. She called Kikyou. Kikyou picked up. "Kikyou red alert.". "What happened?" Kikyou asked. "Inuyasha walked in on me and Sesshomaru" she paused "Somewhat getting it on, and now he's freaking out, Sesshomaru's just sitting there like he's won and I'm across the parking lot.. I can feel the tension from here. I honestly don't know what to do can you come pick me up in the minivan?". Kikyou sighed. "I'm not helping you run away from your problems and anyways Inuyasha has the minivan so I can't do anything.". Kagome was defeated "I'm gonna go sort everything out before they kill each other… I'll call you in a bit" Kagome hung up the phone.

She walked back. She could hear Inuyasha yelling at his brother and Sesshomaru raising his voice back. She got there right as Sesshomaru got his poison whip out and saw Inuyasha fly across the parking lots. Kagome was scared. "INUYASHA" she yelled as she ran to him. He was out cold. She glared back at Sesshomaru. "You didn't have to do that you asshole! You know what he's going through" tears welled up in her eyes "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!". He was taken back by that. "Kags you don't mean that, right?" she saw the pain in his face and she had realised what she had said. She didn't know where it came from. But she knew in her heart it was from the love she still felt for Inuyasha.

She looked away. "I honestly don't mean it." tears went down her face "But imagine what you would feel like if you walked into the same situation with me and Inuyasha, you wouldn't be happy at all. Now think what he felt. I left him four years ago and now I've magically appeared back into his life with his child. Not only that I have a child with you too. Sango has given me updates on what it was like for those four years with him so I do know. Now look whats happened.". Sesshomaru looked down ashamed. She held Inuyasha in her arms. She put a hand on his face. "Please open your eyes Inuyasha. Akita needs you and so do I" she kissed him on the forehead. "Don't just stand there Sesshomaru, help me get him into the passenger side seat. I need to bandage his wounds." Sesshomaru walked over picked up his brother and placed him the minivans passenger side.

Kagome took the first aid kit out. She knew she didn't have to take him to the hospital since he is half demon. She took off his shirt to see any wounds. There was a big gash on his back. "Inuyasha if you can here me this is going to hurt a little". She put antiseptic on a cloth and dabbed his wound. He winced in pain and his eyes flickered open. "Kagome? What happened?" She was about to say something when he looked up at Sesshomaru and remembered mostly everything. "You bastard!" Inuyasha jumped up but Kagome pushed him back down. "Just shut up and let me treat your wounds you can scream at us after and we will have a talk". Inuyasha glared at Kagome but did as he was told. Inuyasha winced when he felt the antiseptic on his wound. Sesshomaru let out a slight laugh. Kagome turned her head and glared at him.

After Kagome was done bandaging Inuyasha he sat up and glared at the two of them. "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed, fists clenched. Sesshomaru smirked. "Can you not see that she chose me?". Kagome snapped her head back and glared at him and then turned back to Inuyasha. "I did not! It was just a spur of the moment thing.. I just haven't been touched that way in awhile so I kinda got carried away." she turned away blushing. "What about you Sesshomaru?" She asked. He smiled. "I did it because I'm in love with her and want her as my own and since you didn't mark her as your mate I have full rights to try to win her over" he leaned against the van. At this point Inuyasha was boiling over with rage he couldn't take it, even though his brother was right. He hadn't marked her so she was up for dibs. "You bastard.." he was shaking with rage.

"Kagome, I want to be the only one who touches you, who holds you and loves you" he grabbed her hand "I love you and I always will. For these past 4 years I've never stopped loving you, never stopped thinking about you". Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru was irritated by what his brother had said but he kept quiet. "Inuyasha, yes I do love you… but I also love Sesshomaru. Throughout these four years I've taken time to think about everything. And what Sesshomaru and I did just now was a mistake, since I still believe we should try seeing other people.. Inuyasha please give Kikyou the chance.. Sesshomaru give women around you the chance..".

"What if the only woman I've ever thought of since I saw her was You? What if I have tried to be with other women? To many one night stands take a toll on a man's life" Sesshomaru was angry at this point. He had held back his feelings for seven years and now he can finally tell her and she's telling him to move on, he just couldn't do that. "Listen I'll take the furniture to your mom's tell Suki ill be back in a bit, I just need to do something". What he really needed to do was clear his mind. And how'd he do that? He redecorated his house.

"Oh, okay" Kagome had a bit of sadness in her voice. "Yeah good riddance you mangy dog". Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru glared just as hard. Sesshomaru got into his truck and drove away.

"You didn't have to say that to him Inuyasha!" "Keh it doesn't matter, let's just get to the hospital. Everyone's waiting for us". She sighed. What was she going to do with the two of them? "Fine then put your shirt on and I'm driving while you heal". Inuyasha's face went pale at the thought of her driving. She noticed his face. "I'm better then before, trust me" she smiled devilishly at him. "But you better buckle up.. Just in case". She started the car and drove off.

Sesshomaru blasted Metallica in his truck on the way to the Higurashi shrine. 'I can't believe he called me a freaking mangy dog. The gall of that stupid mutt. Calling me Mangy! And his stupid little speech to Kagome! She bought that. 'Oh Kagome I never stopped thinking about you'. Ha!". He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the shrine. 'I will move this and then start on Suki's surprise at my house. She'll love it.' he smirked triumphantly.

Kagome and Inuyasha had just found parking. "You get a parking ticket while I-" "What was going through your mind?" Inuyasha interrupted her. "What do you mean?" "What don't you understand it happened like half an hour ago" "I already told you and explained and we worked this out now I bet Shippou is wondering where we are" "We will talk about it later then, but we are talking about it" he got out of the van and slammed the door on his way out.


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome walked into Rin's hospital room. Sakura was sitting at the end of the bed, Kikyou and Souta were leaning up against the wall, Shippou was sitting in the chair next to Rin, and Akita and Suki were staring intently at the four little beings. "Hey guys sorry we took so long, they sent us in the wrong direction and we couldn't find the couches" Kagome put on a fake smile and walked in and went and kissed Suki and Akita on the head. She walked over and patted Shippou on the head. "How you doing buddy?" he looked up and smiled. "Well my hands are dead, but everything else is fine". Kagome chuckled 'Just wait for the next two sleepless months…. Or more'. She chuckled to herself. Inuyasha walked in grumbling to himself about the previous events. Kagome somewhat glared at him. She didn't need everyone knowing about what happened. As soon as he noticed her death glare he shut up.

Suki tugged on her mother's sleeve. She smiled down at her youngest daughter, "Yes sweety? Is there something you need?". Suki looked up sorta teary-eyed, "Where's Daddy?". Kagome kneeled down. "Daddy had some things to deal with, he will be by the shrine later on". Suki nodded still upset that her father wasn't there. Akita walked up to Inuyasha and tugged on his shirt an action he knew meant she wanted up. He picked up the little being and hugged her. "Whats up muffin?" her father asked. "I just missed you, that's all" she hugged him tighter. He understood. She had spent four and a half years learning about her father without ever meeting him till now.

A knock on the door startled Kikyou and she looked over to see Kagome's friend Sango and her fiance Miroku smiling at the door. "Hey Rin is it okay if we join you guys?" Sango asked smiling. "Yes, come join the party" Rin replied smiling bright. Kagome hugged her friend and knowing Sango she took Kikyou into a hug which shocked Kikyou but she hugged back. Sango checked on Shippou than Rin. She walked over and hugged . She patted Souta on the head as she passed him and then went and hugged Inuyasha. Kagome noticed Miroku hiding so she walked over and drug him out of his hiding place. He stood awkwardly and did a little wave. Kagome giggled a bit.

Sesshomaru stood in the paint isle of RONA forgetting one crucial element, he didn't know her favourite colour. He looked at his phone. Kagome would know. He texted her.

Sesshomaru: Hey I have a question.

He sent it. It wasn't long before she replied

Kagome: Yes Sesshomaru? What is it?

Sesshomaru: What is Suki's favourite colour?

Kagome: Suki's favourite colour is blue. But like a light blue.

He saw the perfect colour. He found a store clerk and got him to mix the paints and he was on his way. Suki was going to love her surprise. He texted Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: I have a proposition

Inuyasha: Why would I want anything from you?

Sesshomaru: It will make Akita happy

Inuyasha put Akita down and left the room. He called his brother.

Inuyasha: What is this 'Proposition'?

Sesshomaru: You have an extra room in your condo right?

Inuyasha: Yes why?

Sesshomaru: Find Akita's favourite colour and then meet me at RONA.

Sesshomaru hung up the call. Inuyasha stood there looking confused. 'Her favourite colour?'. He walked in the room again. "Hey Akita could you come here for a second" he called to his daughter. She turned and smiled at him. "Yes daddy what is it?". He looked around awkwardly. "What is your favourite colour?". She smiled at him. "My favourite colour is purple" she smiled brightly. "Okay thank you sweetheart. I'm going to go but I will be back in a little bit I'll probably meet you back at mommy's house, is that okay?". Akita nodded and ran off to join her sister again.

Kagome overheard her daughter and her partner talking. 'What are those to men up too?'. Inuyasha said goodbye to everyone and pulled Kagome out. "I'll be talking a cab to pick up my car and I'm meeting with Sesshomaru. He has an idea. I don't know what it is yet but I'm gonna try not to kill him and hear him out. I'm gonna stop at the house and pick my car up I'll be by the shrine later".

Kagome nodded and turned to leave but before she could Inuyasha pulled her in had planted a kiss on her lips. At first she tried to resist. She pushed away a bit, but then she started melting into the kiss. It was sweet at first but it got more aggressive the longer it went on. Finally Kagome pulled away. "We can't do this" she pushed his arms off her. "Why not? We both love each other still and you can't honestly have feelings for my brother. He's a jerk, he is arrogant, he only thinks of himself. He's not right for you". "I'm not really sure what I feel for your brother. I know it feels good when I'm with him. He doesn't think all about himself. He now thinks about his daughter and me and now he's thinking about his family. You have a family now too so you should think of everyone instead of just you and I. He may be a jerk and he is arrogant but he is trying"

She walked away, leaving him standing in the hallway. 'Why is she so stubborn'. He growled in his chest. 'I'll deal with all this later. Let's go meet my brother and try not to kill him. Hopefully'. He walked off and called a cab

Sesshomaru paced waiting for his brother. 'I hope that dumbass doesn't start anything' he rubbed his temples.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha had just arrived at the shrine and paid his cab driver, when he got an annoyed text from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Where the hell are you?

Inuyasha:I just got to the shrine to pick up my car. I'll be there in five

Inuyasha shoved his phone in his pocket, got in his car, and took off to meet Sesshomaru. He was mumbling the lyrics of the song on the radio. When he arrived Sesshomaru was leaning against his truck, he watched his older brother take a long drag from a lit cigarette in his hand.

Walking up to his brother he spoke out. "Didn't dad say he would rip your throat out if he found out you were smoking?"

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at his brothers comment. He dropped his cigarette and stamped it out with his foot. "Let's get this over with. I've already chosen everything for Suki and now it's your turn"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. But followed the older male into the store. When they reached the paint aisle Sesshomaru stopped. "Do you have her favourite color?" He asked not looking at his brother. Inuyasha nodded and went to the purple colour section.

He scanned the section until he found the perfect colour. A lighter lilac looking colour. He smiled in satisfaction. "I think I know what you have in mind. I'm guessing we are heading to the lighting or bedding next?" Inuyasha spoke to his brother. Sesshomaru nodded.

Both men headed towards the lighting section. "I gave Suki's room a fairy theme since her favourite color is green. The walls are gonna have a light green and a forest looking design to it.". Inuyasha nodded. He thought about what Akita's toys are. They are princesses, mostly Rapunzel though.

"I think I will go with a princess theme. I always see Akita with her Rapunzel dolls."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll show you what I got for Suki". He walked over to a bed with a see through green canopy with tiny butterflies and beads attached to it. It had a white duvet cover with a green bottom layer.

He then walked over to a nightstand with a fairy theme light on it. He walked to every aspect carefully hand picked by him and Inuyasha was kind of impressed.

Inuyasha saw things that could possibly contribute to Akita's room on his expedition through Rona with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha walked back to bed section. He had to choose the perfect bed one the matched up to or is way better than Sesshomaru's. He had his work cut out for him.

(Back at the Hospital)

Kagome sat in the chair in the corner of the room. She kept thinking back to everything that happened.

She looked up. The only people who were left are Shippou, Rin, the newborns and herself.

Sango and Miroku had an appointment with a marriage advisor. And it was getting late so Sakura took Akita and Suki back to the shrine for dinner.

She looked at Shippou who was fast asleep and Rin who was shifting uncomfortably on the bed. 'They're so tired'

She glanced over at the four little kitsunes each of them had darker orange hair and the three boys had tan skin whereas the the girl has creamy white skin.

There was Aiko the youngest and the only girl. Daisuke, Jin, and Hiro were the boys.

'They are gonna have their hands full' she sighed to herself.

She looked at her watch six o'clock. Her eyes widened. She hadn't realised she had been this late.

She got up from the chair she had been sitting in and lightly shook shippou.

"Hey buddy I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow when you have energy" she spoke to the half asleep fox demon who just nodded in response.

Kagome picked up her purse and jacket and quietly snuck out of the room.

She was in the elevator when she got a text from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yo, where are you? It's almost 6:30.

Kagome: Hey, sorry didn't realise the time. I'm on my way now. I'll catch a taxi.

Inuyasha looked at his phone and read the message 'No you aren't I'll come pick you up'

Inuyasha: Don't worry. I'll come pick you up I'll be there in 10.

Kagome: Oh. Okay. See you soon

Inuyasha walked from the kitchen where he was and walked into the living room.

"I'll be right back. Kagome texted and asked if I would pick her up." he spoke to the room of people.

He saw his daughter's ears sink. "Akita do you wanna come?". Her ears perked up and her smile beamed. "Yes please daddy!"

Her and Inuyasha skipped off down the stairs and to his car. He went to go buckle her up but she stopped him. "I can do it on my own". "Okay, okay. Don't have to tear me apart munchkin" he winked at his daughter

"Hold on little one we are running a little late, so dad is gonna be a racecar driver for a few moments". Akita just nodded in response. "Oh and don't tell mom" he said sheepishly

Akita giggled and nodded once more "dont worry your secret is safe with me". Inuyasha took off full speed as Akita just giggled.

Kagome was standing on the side walk. She looked at her clock 6:53. 'i wonder what could be keeping him?' she asked herself.

Another five minutes passed before Inuyasha finally arrived. Kagome waved and ran over to the passenger side.

"Mommy!" Akita squealed. "Oh hey sweetie. I didn't know you were coming. Hopefully dad drove safely with you in the car" she eyeballed Inuyasha as she got in the car.

Inuyasha laughed sheepishly. "Of course I drove safely with Akita in the car" he looked back at his daughter with pleading eyes.

"Of course he drove carefully with me mommy" The little pup smiled sweetly at her mother. Inuyasha sighed in relieve.

Kagome eyeballed the two. "If I find out otherwise you two are in deep trouble". She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the two.

Akita giggled. "Let's go home mommy and daddy". Both nodded their heads and Inuyasha started driving


End file.
